Folding staircases for recreational vehicles (RVs) are necessary for easily entering and exiting the RV. Typically, RVs which can be towable units or motorhomes are well above the ground upon which they rest. Previous staircases to facilitate movement to and from RVs have been unwieldy for various reasons. In some cases, steps that fold out of RVs do not span from the RV to the ground, but remain suspended above the ground. These types of steps therefore fail to provide a sturdy and consistent path to the ground because they remain somewhat independently held above the adjacent ground, which may or may not have a slope. Other steps include multiple linkages and moving parts and only unfold with great effort on the part of a user. There is a need for RV steps that require little effort of their user and provide a steady consistent path to the ground upon which the RV rests.